


You're So Grounded

by Gemini_00



Series: Batfamily Shorts [18]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Batfamily, Batfamily Feels, Big Brother Jason Todd, Cute Damian Wayne, Damian Wayne Feels, Damian Wayne is Robin, Damian Wayne is a Brat, Damian Wayne is a Little Shit, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Other, Protective Jason Todd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 21:21:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17815730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemini_00/pseuds/Gemini_00
Summary: Little Red Him has Bizarro wrapped around his little assassin finger. Never is Damian Wayne going to be left alone with Bizarro ever again. Jason can't let Bizarro be tainted by the little Demon. And who taught that brat to stick out his tongue?





	You're So Grounded

**Author's Note:**

> Please support this wonderful Batfamily/Redhood fan series where I've gathered my inspiration for Damian Wayne and Jason Todd. Seriously they are Ismahawk level good  
> https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCq-0ZJeZQ99fS8CiF6nBlgg
> 
> and please support their Kickstart by donating even a dollar and share with your friends! They need it or we won't get a season two
> 
> http://bit.ly/redhoods2
> 
> Comments make the world go round.

“What the hell did I tell you not to do?” Jason glared at the brat. Currently, he was wrapping the ankle of the little brat. The boy stared at him definitely through the mask. His skinned shin and rippled gloves and armor from the fall, “You’re so lucky you have ninja training and a tree to catch you.”

 

“Tt.”

 

“Don’t click your tongue at me,” Jason snapped. Oh god, he was becoming Dick of all people. Just take him out now. Death wasn’t so bad.

 

“Little Red Him hurt. Bizarro not listen to Big Red Him,” Bizarro frowned from his spot. Artemis crossed her arms in annoyance, she never would understand Jason’s chaotic and messy family.  

 

“See now you have Bizarro upset,” Jason snapped, “I told you to wait and strike. Not strike 600 hundred feets from above.”

 

“They’re not getting away with anything now, are they?” Damian glared at him while looking trying not feel the guilt over the kryptonian clone.

 

“Bizarro sorry. No yell at little Red Him,” Bizarro looked downright ashamed.

 

But Jason was yelling at the littlest idiot, “Because I took them out. You were stuck in a tree, and now I have to explain this to your dad. Because someone decided to convince Bizarro to fly high and jump off his back with a parachute meant for somebody my size!”

 

“Jason, the little one is fine,” Artemis glared, “The authorities will be here soon though. He will not be able to hold onto your cycle. He will fly with Bizarro.”

 

“Bizarro hold little Red Him tightly,” Bizarro nodded. The little twerp had the right to look smug. That freaking brat, playing his ‘I’m still tiny and cute card’ to play with convince Bizarro to do things. Everyone knows that Bizarro loves kids. The fact Red Him had a Baby Red Him sent him over the moon with excitement.

 

“Thank you Bizarro. I’ll hold pup pup secure for you,” Damian nodded. Bizarro seemingly forgot the Demon even got him trouble to begin with, he happily took Damian in his arms, keeping him balanced on one huge hip.

 

“You’re grounded,” Jason stated, “I’m telling Alfred, Dick, and Bruce. You’re grounded, you little brat. I can’t believe you would-”

 

Bizarro just freaking flicked his nose. No one flicks the Red Hood’s nose.

 

What?

 

“Be nice to little Red Him, he hurt,” Bizarro frowned, “We nice to big Red Him when he hurt. And he whines. Little Red Him no whine as much.”

 

“He has a point,” Artemis nodded. Wait, she’s supposed to be  immune to the Demon’s antics. She’s suppose to support Jason when he has to be responsible. 

 

The kid had the right to look smug with his fake pity look, “Jason, it’s cold up there. Can I have your jacket?”

 

“What? No! Of course you can’t!” Jason began to yell before Bizarro roughly shoved Jason out of it while gently placing the kid down and wrapping him in it. Was that Artemis laughing? This is surreal. The kid was picked up again.

 

“We meet at safe house,” Bizarro told them, “Little Red Him and Bizarro might stop for ice cream.”

 

The kryptonian can’t even see the kid sticking his tongue out at him. 

 

“Bizarro, do not get him-” It didn’t even matter what he was going to say when the alien clone blasted off into the sky.

 

He stared at Artemis who smirked at him, “Thanks for the help.”

 

Jason doesn’t get where Damian gets his reckless streak from. He thought Dick and Bruce would be better influences.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I needed a cute funny peice after focusing on Helena's story line. I'm on a Red Hood and Robin kick and while Damian surely isn't okay with Jon holding him in flight... a krypton like Biz, heck yeah. Besides, it's fun to make Jason angry. 
> 
> Please support this wonderful Batfamily/Redhood fan series where I've gathered my inspiration for Damian Wayne and Jason Todd. Seriously they are Ismahawk level good  
> https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCq-0ZJeZQ99fS8CiF6nBlgg
> 
> and please support their Kickstart by donating even a dollar and share with your friends! They need it or we won't get a season two
> 
> http://bit.ly/redhoods2
> 
> Comments make the world go round.


End file.
